


Eighteen (College AU)

by Azayshathesuccubus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Oral Sex, Punk, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azayshathesuccubus/pseuds/Azayshathesuccubus
Summary: The reader is moving to college but her parents are being too overprotective over every step she makes. She can't handle it, but how could she show her parents they can't control her? Maybe Loki can help her with that. This fic is vaguely based on the song 18 by Anarbor. I hop you all really like this because I had so much fun typing this up!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Eighteen (College AU)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompt ideas, send them to me and I may try and type something up!

It was move in day at college and your parents were being over protective, like any other day of your life. They had even wasted the money to get you your own room because they didn’t like the idea of you rooming with someone they didn’t know. They also insisted on helping you unpack every single item into your room, and then they took it upon themselves to set up your room, not help you set it up, they did it. They want to set your room up in the way that would “best help you succeed” during college. It's not like it was the worst thing to ever happen, but this is how they were. This is how they always were, about everything. How were you supposed to live on your own if they kept coddling you?  
Suddenly, you hear a knock on your door and you practically skip over to open it with your parents on your tail. You open the door and wow. There’s a tall man standing there; he has on a black tank top, green skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots on. He has long black hair that falls just past his shoulders. You notice that he also has a lip ring, nose ring, and is covered in tattoos, and a smirk falls on his lips when you open the door. He runs a hand through his hair and says “Hey, I saw you were moving stuff in, do you need any help with anything, moving or otherwise.” Your heart leaps into your throat at what the implications behind his words are, then you hear a startling noise.  
Your father clears his throat from where he stands behind you. “No. She doesn’t need help from someone like you. She has all the help she needs, and you better stay away from her. Oh, and never offer to help her with anything again.” You cringe, having forgotten they were here and let out a sigh, knowing your chances with this pretty boy are shot.  
“Sorry, but I asked her if she needed help, not you.” He adds a little chuckle to the end of his sentence as he looks back at you with a sinister smile in place. You’re standing in shock, completely frozen. No one has ever talked to your parents in that kind of way, so you can’t even react when your dad slams the door in his face. Your eyes go wide as your brain finally catches back up to what’s going on around you and you whirl around to where your parents are putting away more of your things. “What was that about?” You question your father, some hostility present in your voice. “I could have made a friend on my first day and you slammed the door on him.”  
“Oh trust me, you don’t want to be friends with him. He had tattoos and piercings; he isn’t any good for you. And besides, you need to focus on school, not making friends,” your mother says in a dismissive tone and you roll your eyes knowing you’ll never be able to show your face on this floor ever again. 

*First Day of Classes*  
You let out a sigh, having successfully hidden your face for the three days between moving in and classes starting so as to not get any shit from anyone about your parents. You make your way into your first class about fifteen minutes early and take a seat up front. You pull out a notebook and pencil in case you need to start notes today. As you wait for class to start, you look around the room hoping that maybe someone would sit next to you so maybe you could actually try and make a friend.  
A little bit after the professor starts talking, someone sits next to you, but you’re so focused on what the professor is saying that you don’t even look over to see who is next to you. That is until you hear him say, “Well hello, dove.” He pauses. “Are your parents going to hunt me down for talking to you?” Your eyes widen at his voice and you immediately look over at him about to say something to him when you remember you’re in class. You take a deep breath and try to relax your rigid muscles. “They might. They hate you.” You hear a low chuckle from him as he slouches in his chair.  
“They’re too protective over you. You need to learn to live. I bet you’ve never done anything for fun.” You huff at his comment but just before you can reply, the professor tells everyone to quiet down with a pointed look at the two of you. You give the professor a sheepish smile and go back to paying attention to him.  
As soon as the class is over, you try to get up and leave only to have him follow right next to you. “Are you going to follow me?” You question him with an eye roll.  
He chuckles at you, “Well dove, if you must know, yes, I am. We live on the same floor, right next to each other.” You can feel a blush creep into your cheeks. “So do your parents not want you to have any friends, or am I just special?” he asks with a wink.  
“Why can’t it be both? They specifically don’t like you and they really don’t like the idea of me having friends. Also, my name isn’t dove; it’s (Y/N).” He rolls his eyes at your response.  
“Typical. I knew they were overprotective. That’s why I asked if you needed help; I wanted to fuck with your parents. Oh and I’m Loki, dear.” You hear a chuckle leave his throat and you give him a questioning look. “You intentionally pissed off my parents? Why?”  
“Oh so the dove isn’t perfectly innocent, just mostly innocent.” A smirk graces his features as he mocks your cursing. “I pissed them off because I think it’s funny, and you’re in college, you can make your own decisions. They can’t make them for you any more.”  
You make it up to your floor and you shrug. “They still will. I can’t do much about it,” you say making your way to your door. “Well this has been a fun talk, but I’m gonna go.”  
He nods, “Let me know when you’re done letting your parents be in charge of you.”  
After about a month of having talks like this after class, you started going to the dining hall with him and talking to him, then ranting about what new stupid idea your parents have or just about college in general. The two of you start hanging out and actually learning things about each other, and he starts planting ideas in your head, like going to parties isn’t always bad, and that you don’t have to listen to your parents. After one particularly annoying talk with your parents, who told you that you couldn’t go hang out with a friend because your parents thought their name sounded like the name of a troublemaker, you barged into Loki’s single room without knocking.  
You immediately hate and love that you didn’t take the time to knock. Loki is walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Your gaze dips down his body unintentionally, as you stare in awe of the contrast given between his black towel and his pale skin. You also see just how in shape Loki is, you’ve never seen him shirtless, and it is a sight you could get used to. You can feel your heart rate skyrocket as heat rushes to your face as you realize you’ve been staring for a second too long. “Well dove, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask,” he teases as you force your body to turn around so fast that you nearly fall.  
“Not what I want! Sorry! I’ll come back later!” You spout out the words as you move for the door. You’re so focused on forcing your body to leave the room that you never heard Loki move until he put his hand on the door so you can’t open it. “Nonsense, dove. I was merely teasing. I’ll put on clothes and then you can come bitch about your parents. Deal?” You can hear the fact that he’s smirking in his tone but you reluctantly sigh, nod, and let your shoulders slump slightly.  
Loki walks over to his closet and you focus ever so forcefully on the details of the conversation you had with your parents, trying to remember what had made you mad enough to barge in and see that gorgeous, half nak—No, stop, back to parents. “I’m decent, dove, you can look now. Not that I wouldn’t have let you see before, but someone didn’t like my idea,” he all but purrs the last part, trying to make you blush, and it works. Your face is probably bright red, but you turn around anyhow, trying to focus on the problem at hand, but Loki is still shirtless. Frozen in place, you raise an eyebrow and ask, “Aren’t you gonna put on a shirt?”  
“Hadn’t planned on it, dove. Why am I distracting you? You could even the playing field and take yours off.” He loves teasing you until your face is the color of a tomato. You roll your eyes but move closer to him, his teasing having eased some of the tension you were feeling. He pats his bed, offering for you to sit next to him, which you cautiously do. “So what happened dove, it must have been really bad if you lost your manners of knocking.” He chuckles at his poor attempt at a joke.  
You huff. “My parents are so controlling. They didn’t want me hanging out with someone because “That’s a troublemaker’s name.” I can’t handle this. I need to figure out how to show them that they can’t control me. God, maybe I should just chop my hair off, dye it and get a tattoo. That would show them that they don’t have power over me,” you mindlessly rant to him as you slump back on his bed.  
He chuckles at your poorly thought out plan, “You can do that dove, but there are other ways you could accomplish that goal.” You give him a questioning look as you wait for him to continue. “Well with family day coming up, why not just go to a party while they’re here, or drink, or smoke, something they would hate.”  
You roll your eyes, “Can’t get alcohol, I don’t smoke, and I don’t even know about any parties.” He shrugs and then a wicked gleam comes to his eyes. “What? What crazy idea did you just have?”  
“What if you were to fake date someone that they hate?” he questions with a wide smile at his devious idea.  
“Yeah, but who would risk my parents wrath just to be an ass to them?” He rolls his eyes at your oblivious nature. “Oh please dove, I’ve already done it once, and that was before we were friends.”  
Your eyes widen at his words. “You would pretend to date me?” He nods as a response, and your mind starts running with the idea. “Well what would it entail if we really wanted to get under my parents skin?”  
He chuckles and starts telling you about his ideas. One week later, your parents are almost at school and you’re sweating. Loki had convinced you to buy a tight maroon crop top to wear with a pair of black skinny jeans. He had even convinced you to wear makeup with it. Your door opens and your eyes widen as Loki steps into your room in a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight green tank top to show off his tattoos, combat boots, and he even put on eyeliner. He doesn’t dress like this for just any occasion and you’re still not used to seeing him like this. The eyeliner makes his jade green eyes stand out so much more, and he looks me up and down and smirks. “Damn, I did good picking that outfit.”  
You roll your eyes at his comment and start to pace again. “I’m gonna throw up,” you say while trying to work up the nerve to do this.  
“Well dove, if you keep pacing, you’re gonna work a hole into the floor. Besides, what’s the worst thing that could happen? I have to kiss you?” He smirks at you trying to help relieve some of your stress. You look up at him with wide eyes, clearly panicking. “Oh dove, come on, we’ve talked about it; I’ll only do it if I have to. Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.”  
Suddenly, there’s a knock on your door and you freeze for just a moment. You then take a deep breath and hollar, “Come in.” Your parents walk in and their happy look falls. “What is he doing here?” There’s venom laced in those words as your parents look at Loki. Loki smirks and puts his arm around your shoulders, “What dove, you didn’t tell them? Are you ashamed to tell them we’re dating?” Loki throws the same venom back at them.  
You take a steadying breath, “Oh I guess it slipped my mind sweetie.” You give an innocent smile. You watch as your parents get more and more upset. “Dating? No. You can’t date him,” your dad tells you with so much conviction.  
Loki scoffs. “Sorry, but she can and is. Like it or not, I’ve corrupted your little dove.” His words send a shiver up your spine and your parents look you up and down. They notice your clothes and your makeup for the first time and they look ready to explode. “You have to break up with him now!”  
You can feel your anger towards them bubbling up. You’re finally angry enough to tell them what you think, but just then, your mother cuts in, “I don’t think they’re actually dating, I think they are doing this to prove a point. She’s not this stupid. She would never date someone like him.”  
You scoff at her conviction and look over at Loki, and you make a sudden decision. You pull Loki in for a kiss. Loki makes a moderately surprised noise but rolls with it fairly quickly. Soon enough his tongue runs over your bottom lip, and just as you open your mouth to him you hear your parents gasp. “Oh my god! Stop! You aren’t allowed to be with him!” You pull back from Loki with fire blazing in your eyes. “Try and stop me. I am dating him. I will keep dating him. I will do what I want; I’m done with your rules. I can make decisions; you can’t stop me; and if you think you can, then try me!”  
Your parents are horrified at what you said. They can’t believe that you’re actually doing this. They shake their heads. “We’re leaving. Once you realize he’s useless, then you can come apologize to us.” They wait for you to break but all you do is smirk, “Well while you’re waiting, I’m going to be having all sorts of fun—drinking, smoking, going to parties, hanging out with who I want, and having sex. So don’t let the door hit you on the way out.” You feel Loki’s arm shift down your side to your hip as you tell your parents this. They gasp at your outburst and immediately leave.  
Loki is stunned at how that went. “Well, I thought the plan was to put them in hell for the whole weekend, but I suppose that works as well.” He looks over at you and sees how proud you are of yourself.  
“It was, but fuck that. That was so much more fun, and now they’ll be tormented with the idea that I may or may not be having sex.” You laugh at the thought of how upset they are. You didn’t realize that Loki’s arm was still around you until you feel small circles being rubbed over your hip. Loki chuckles. “Well dove, that was fun to watch, but I had cleared my weekend for you, so what do you want to do for the rest of the weekend?”  
Your eyes widen at his question. “You still plan on hanging out even though we aren’t tormenting my parents?”  
“Well yes dove, I do actually enjoy your company.” He chuckles as he looks over at you waiting on you to decide what to do. “Well,” you think about it and decide you guys should relax at least for tonight, “We could just do a movie night?” He gives you an easy smile and nods.  
“Sounds great to me. I’m gonna go change and grab some stuff from my room.” You nod and once he’s gone, you change into a huge button up shirt and only actually button about three buttons, put on a pair of loose shorts and take your makeup off. You start looking on Netflix for a movie to watch. You hear the door open and when you look over, your breath catches. You see Loki walk in wearing only a pair of sweatpants and carrying some snacks. You watch him as he goes to sit, looking at the tattoos that cover his body, including the top of one piece that starts just above his low hanging pants. You could see a serpent's head and curved body, but you couldn’t see enough of it.  
You look at his eyes finally and see his smirk in place, you knew he was ready to tease you for staring, but you didn’t want to deal with it, so you said, “I didn’t know you had a tattoo on your hip.” He looks taken aback but his smirk returns quickly. “Would you like to see it all?” That causes a blush to hit your cheeks real quick, but you still nod unable to help yourself. He pulls his sweats and boxers on one side down so you can see the full tattoo. It covers a surprising amount of his leg, but you force yourself to focus on the tattoo. It’s an intricate snake tattoo, one head at the top, one at the bottom. It looks amazing and you can’t help it when you reach out to touch it. You trace your fingers lightly over a small portion of it when you hear a dark chuckle from Loki. “Now dove, if you keep doing that, our plans for tonight will have to change.” There’s an edge to his voice that makes it seem like he isn’t kidding, but he must be, right?  
Either way, you pull your hand back and feel your entire face turn red as you get up to grab a snack, but you mostly use the opportunity to sit further away from Loki. Once you sit back on the bed, you continue to look on netflix for a dumb movie to put on. You finally settle on The Cabin in the Woods, and Loki stretches out. The stretch causes his sweats to ride just a bit lower than they already were. You take a deep breath and focus on the tv as best you can. Part way through the movie, there is a sex scene, which shows basically nothing, and you hear Loki gasp and say, “Wow, I didn’t realize that you would watch something so scadelous, dove!” He is clearly teasing you and you give him an eye roll. “I guess standing up for yourself made you more adventurous,” he chuckles.  
After the movie ends, you get up and go to the bathroom and when you come back Loki has moved so he could reach the remote, which left him deliciously spread across your bed. You raise an eyebrow as you walk back in. “Where am I supposed to sit now?” You look pointedly at him, clearly referring to how he’s laying across the entire bed. He shrugs at you, “There’s enough room for you to lay down.” He scoots himself closer to the wall as if to prove his point that there was plenty of room to lay next to him. Your eyes widen a bit at the thought of laying next to Loki like that, but you push past it. He just wanted to be more comfortable, you tell yourself as you lay next to him. Loki turns on some horror movie that looks ridiculous.  
One of the jump scares actually gets you and you jump back a bit, right into Loki’s chest. You feel, yes feel, him chuckle at your movements as he puts one of his arms around you. “What’s wrong, little dove? Did you need some protection?” You feel his breath hit your ear and it sends a shiver down your spine. His arm tightens around your midsection just a little, but you notice it and you try to move away just a little bit, but he pulls you back to him. You try to wiggle out of his grip again, but fail, and then you feel his breath hit your ear again when he says, “Dove, if you keep moving your hips against me like that, you may regret it, cause I won’t be able to stop myself from what I do to you,” he all but purrs the words in your ear and you go still, your breathing even ceases for a moment.  
You can feel how dry your throat is at the thought of what he might do to you. You guess telling your parents off may have made you a more bold person after all. You decide to test your luck as you carefully move your hips again and press back against him. You hear his breath catch in his throat, then before you know what’s happening, Loki has managed to change your position so that you are lying underneath him. He has your wrists pinned above your head as he hovers over your body and chuckles, “I’m surprised that my little dove actually decided to press her luck. Did you want to start something? Is that it, you told your parents off, now you want to try everything you’ve been missing out on?” Your eyes are wide, your mouth is slightly parted ready to answer, but no sound comes out because you can’t bring yourself to tell him he’s right. He bites his lip as he looks down at you, “Tell me right now if you don’t want us to have sex.” His words are blunt but honestly, it’s super sexy. You take a deep breath to answer, debating telling him no, but the only words you can manage are, “Fuck me.” A smirk falls into place on his lips as he leans down to kiss you harshly.  
The kiss is forceful and he rolls his hips against yours, allowing you to feel just how hard he actually is. You gasp at the feeling and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. Your tongues wrestle for a while until he finally pulls back, both of you panting already. He’s looking down as if debating what to do next and then he leans back down to kiss your neck. He pulls open the first button of your shirt and kisses down from your neck to your now exposed collar bone, and as he kisses lower, he undoes the next button. Soon enough he’s pressing kisses to your sternum and he slowly starts to kiss your breast. He latches onto the nipple and starts to gently suck, bite, and lick it, drawing all sorts of little noises from your throat. He chuckles as he drags his tongue from one nipple all the way over to the other where he started playing with that nipple.  
“Loki,” you breathe out feeling slightly lightheaded. “More.” It’s the only word you can manage to get out. He pulls open the last button on your shirt and pushes it all the way open so he can see your bare upper half. He pulls his hand off of your wrists and works his way lower, to the point where he kisses just above your shorts. You lift your hips up to allow him to take off your shorts and underwear, but he uses one hand to press your hips back into the bed. All you can manage is a whine. He then runs one hand over your covered sex, giving you just a little bit of friction, but not what you need. “Loki. I need more,” you all but demand, rolling your hips against his hand. His hand is gone in an instant and suddenly he is using both of his hands to pin both of yours down again, and using his body weight to pin you down.  
He looks amazing positioned over you like this. He leans in a little closer and says “Look at the position we’re in dove; you are in no place to make demands. I’m in charge, not you, so I recommend that you let me go at whatever pace I please dove, or else.” His words make you quiver and you nod to his statement. He rolls his hips into yours and draws a long moan from your throat. He lets out a dark chuckle at your reaction and kisses you gently but pulls back fairly quickly. He then moves back down your body to continue his slow onslaught.  
He kisses all along the elastic band of your shorts and he carefully starts to pull them lower. He kisses each new piece of exposed skin as he pulls them further down. He finally pulls them far enough down that you can kick them off. He pushes your legs further apart as he positions himself between them. When you look down at him you see him lick his lips while looking at your soaked core. He kisses right next to where you need him to be and you let out a whine. “Lo-” You’re cut off as he gives a long swipe of his tongue over your core. He gives another lick and you moan and roll your hips against him. He then slams your hips back down with one hand and pulls back. “Don’t try and rush me dove. It won’t work. You’ll only prolong this process.”  
You grip the sheets when he goes back to lapping at your core, trying to keep yourself from rolling your hips into him. He moves his licks up to your clit and focuses there for a minute, making you drown in pleasure, then you feel a finger slip gently inside of you, then another. He starts slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you at a steady pace as he licks at your clit. “L-Loki, I’m gonna cum if you keep going.” He only doubles down on his efforts, and within no time, you’re falling apart. His name is the only thing on your lips when you finally come undone and he’s loving it. He finally brings himself up from between your legs and gives you a sloppy kiss, letting you taste his reward that he worked so hard for. “I hope you don’t think the fun is ending there dove. I intend on both of us getting release.” You give him a small nod and he smirks. He pushes his sweats from his hips nice and slow to tease you. Your eyes are glued to the bulge that is hidden behind his pants.  
He finally pushes his pants down far enough to reveal his length to you. Your eyes widen a bit and you bite your lip at the sight. He pushes his pants off the rest of the way and looks over at you, “How about you ride me, (Y/N)?” He gives a smirk as he watches your face as panic starts to wash over it. He chuckles. “Don’t worry dove, I’ll guide you.” You take a deep breath and nod. He settles himself into a comfortable position and motions for you to come to him. You move up and straddle his hips, feeling suddenly very self conscious. He can see the worry set on your face again and his face softens a bit, “Don’t worry dove, you’re going to do amazing, and you will look so perfect on my cock.” His words help to ease your anxiety some as you carefully experiment by rubbing your slick core against his cock.  
A small moan escapes his lips at the contact and the sound is so good that you want to hear it again. It's the only form of encouragement you need to do it again, and this time you lean down and kiss at his neck as you do it. You hear a louder moan leave his lips and it spurs you on. Just as you go to tease him more though, you feel his hands on your hips. “Oh love, if you continue that the fun will end much sooner than anticipated.” You pull back from his neck bashfully and hover your core just over his cock, trying to assure yourself that it’ll be fine. You slowly start to sink down on his cock, giving yourself time to adjust to the delicious stretch you’re feeling.  
Once you have finally settled all the way on his cock you both take a minute to adjust. Once you finally feel comfortable, you give a slow roll of your hips. This pulls a sinful moan from Loki; it’s a sound you never want to stop hearing, so you roll your hips again. You find a pace that you’re comfortable with and keep moving at the moderate pace. You can feel your release slowly building in your lower abdomen. Loki releases another moan and the look on his face is enough to draw you in, you lean down and press your lips to his in a heated kiss.  
Your pace is faltering just a bit from fatigue when Loki gives you a smirk, “Would you like me to take over love?” You give him a swift nod, knowing that he can give a much faster pace than what you’re able to do right now. Loki slips one hand up your back and then manages to flip you two over. Looking at him hovering over you is one of the singular best sights you have ever seen. He gives you a grin and says, “Hold on tight my little dove.” He then starts pounding into you, hard and fast, causing little squeaks to leave your mouth. Soon your noises turn to moans and they get louder. He leans down and kisses at your neck, making sure he marks up the skin there, then you hear him whisper in your ear, “Are you going to cum for me love?” He gives your earlobe a nip, and you can feel your release getting closer and closer.  
Without any hesitation or really much thought about it you answer him with, “Yes, daddy.” He gives a particularly hard thrust at the word daddy and lets out a moan. “Lo-Loki, I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum,” you finally spit out. He starts thrusting with all of his might as he says, “Good, cum for me, (Y/N).” A loud whine leaves your throat at his words and you nod. “Yes, daddy.” You answer him as you finally feel your release start to wash over you. He keeps pounding into you throughout your orgasm, prolonging your pleasure, and finally letting his own orgasm wash over him.  
After a few moments of panting, he slowly pulls himself out of you and lays next to you. His arms wrap around you as he pulls you to his chest. This is nice, a good sweet mome—“So, a daddy kink, huh?” You let out a long groan as you try to hide your reddening face. “Oh no, love, you don’t get to hide from me. Besides, I think it’s very sexy,” he whispers the last part in your ear and then gives a light kiss to your neck. You shake your head at him and go to get up, but his arms tighten around you, “Where do you think you’re going, dove?”  
“To get cleaned up.” You reply as you try to get up again.  
“It’s fine, just lay with me for a little bit.” You let out a sigh and roll your eyes but stay right where you are, content in his arms, perfectly happy for what may be the first time in your life.


End file.
